Pokémon Survivor: Viridian Forest
| returnees = Ambipom - 4th Diglett - 20th Glaceon - 11th Pikachu - 5th Squirtle - 3rd Umbreon - 15th Bidoof - 11th Ambipom - 16th Ninetales - 8th Squirtle - 10th Starmie - 17th | nextseason = }} Pokémon Survivor: Viridian Forest is the first season of Pokémon Survivor, beginning November 23rd, 2012. This season featured 18 castaways and the Exile Island twist. Twist Exile Island - Before the challenge, a question will be posted. The first person from each tribe to answer the question will get to send someone from their own tribe to Exile Island. The sender will not be known publicly. Season Summary This season 18 Pokemon were dropped off into the Viridian Forest to compete to become the first Pokémon Sole Survivor. They were divided into two tribes of nine, the Brock and Misty tribes. It was then revealed that Exile Island was in play. On the Brock tribe, many small alliances were formed, such as a Water alliance and a Psychic alliance, but a majority alliance of Starmie, Bidoof, Gardevoir, Vileplume, and Squirtle was formed and booted Glaceon, who did not show up for the challenge. The Smoochum and Abra duo was blindsided, as they wanted to send Pikachu home, but got their wish next tribal council. Misty won the first two challenges, but Alakazam was evacuated. Lucario held a great position on the tribe, having alliances with almost anyone. Misty tribe finally lost their first challenge and sent the inactive Umbreon home. With the tribes tied in numbers, it was revealed that both tribes would be heading to Tribal Council. Squirtle won immunity on Brock, and weak Smoochum was sent packing, while Lucario won on Misty. Zoroark played its HII but didn't need it as inactive Diglett was voted out. However, Diglett accused a few members of its tribe of being in an alliance, making that the most dramatic tribal council yet. The Brock tribe lost the next immunity challenge and headed back to tribal council. Abra was the clear outsider, but when Gardevoir turned on its alliance to vote out Bidoof, and Bidoof didn't vote on time, it was sent into a tie between Abra and Bidoof. Abra, however, was voted out in the re-vote. Brock knew that the final eleven challenge was do or die time, but ultimately got sent to tribal council, only winning one challenge during tribal phase. Gardevoir was voted out unanimously. It was revealed that the final ten was the merge, which was great for Misty, but not for Brock as they were down 6-4. Many members of Brock tribe did not like Lucario's personality and voted it out at that tribal. Starmie pulled out its HII and used it on itself. But in a surprise vote, it wasn't needed as Ditto flipped over to the Brock tribe and another Misty member voted out Lucario too, sending Lucario, a Misty member, out of the game. The members of Misty were in shock. Next tribal was just as shocking, as a majority of the tribe voted out another Misty member, Mudkip, to become the first jury member. Brock was once again tied in numbers, and seemed to be in the majority with a flipped Misty member. But Ditto flipped back to Misty and at the next tribal council, the votes were tied 4-4. In the revote, Ninetales got one former Brock member to flip on Squirtle, sending it to Ponderosa. At the final seven tribal council, Ninetales created a new alliance of four was made, which was a cross tribal alliance and the alliance decided to fake the leader as Zoroark, even though it was really Ninetales. Vileplume was voted out as it was a huge threat and the cross-tribe alliance took all the power. Ditto felt like it was the perfect goat to take to the finals, but was blindsided when three of the four alliance voted it out. Ambipom was the only Pokemon not in the alliance. While the alliance attempted to vote Ambipom out, it whipped out its HII and in a shocking blindside, Bidoof was eliminated. At the final 4, Ambipom was next to go, but after an immunity win, Starmie and Ninetales decided that Zoroark was too big of a threat and took it out at tribal council. It was Ambipom vs. Ninetales and Starmie, so when Starmie won the final immunity challenge, Ambipom became the final jury member. At final tribal council, both jury members were criticized for their gameplay, as many believed Ninetales hid behind others and wasn't good at challenges, while Starmie was criticized for not keeping original Brock together. Due to jury member Mudkip not voting in time, it caused a tie and both Ninetales and Starmie were the first Pokémon Sole Survivors. Contestants *Since Starmie used its HII, 3 votes count against it do not count. **Since Ambipom used its HII, 4 votes count against it do not count. The Game Voting History Notes: Since Mudkip was not present over an extent of time the two finalists had a choice to either face off in a challenge to decide the winner or to both be to be the sole survivor, in the end, they both agreed to being together the sole survivors. Trivia *This is the first season of Pokémon Survivor. *This is the first season to use a twist from real Survivor. *''Th''is is the first season to feature a tie at final tribal council. **Currently, the only seasons to feature ties are odd numbered. **This is the only season where the tie wasn't broken and both finalists won. *This is currently the only season where no contestant won consecutive immunities. *This is the first season to have a medical evacuation, when Alakazam was evacuated. Category:Seasons